Vergil
Vergil is the older of the twin sons of Sparda and Eva, and is the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening and the special edition version. Unlike Dante, his younger brother, he embraces his demonic heritage and despises his human one. His personality is a complete opposite to Dante's; whereas Dante is hot-headed and sarcastic, Vergil is cold blooded and sardonic. He has a lust for power and is willing to disregard anything to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. He uses Yamato, a keepsake from his father, and possesses a sense of style which rivals Dante's. As a playable character in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Vergil has access to Devil Trigger, Dark Slayer Style, Yamato, Beowulf, Force Edge, and Summoned Swords throughout the game. Appearance For the most part, Vergil looks identical to Dante in hair and facial features. In Devil May Cry 3 however, Vergil has his hair swept back instead of brushed down like Dante, presumably to resemble his father and to distinguish himself from his brother. As for clothing, Vergil predominately wears shades of blue as opposed to Dante's red, and even wears fingerless gloves like his brother. Sparda himself seemingly wore purple as his trademark color and his sons, Dante and Vergil, wore red and blue respectively; the two colors combining to create purple. Vergil previously wore a blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket. When he was transformed into Nelo Angelo, he wore heavy armor that pulsed colors according to his vitality. The armor included a humanoid helmet with horns protruding from the forehead and a cape. In his final confrontation against Dante, he removed his helmet to reveal a sickly white skin tone with blue veins and red eyes with his hair still swept back. Nelo Angelo's armor gained a slight redesign in Devil May Cry 3 which did pulse, but not according to Nelo Angelo's vitality. Personality Vergil's personality is almost the complete opposite of Dante's personality. Even though they are twin brothers, Vergil is calm, cool, and collected.As stated in the Devil May Cry 3 manual, Vergil is "cool to the point of being ruthless." In Devil May Cry 3, Vergil is shown to have a fondness for reading books. He is quiet and prefers swords over guns, since he considers firearms unworthy of a "true warrior".Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Boss File - Vergil 1: "Dante's half-man, half-demon twin brother. Wields a keepsake sword from his father but won't touch guns as he doesn't view them as weapons of a true warrior." His quietness is not due to a lack of self confidence however; it is because he never shows fear over anything. It would appear that Dante and Vergil were close at one time during their childhood. After the boss fight with Arkham in Devil May Cry 3, Dante and Vergil finish him by each of them firing one of Dante's guns, simultaneously saying a catchphrase, "Jackpot", after Dante asks his brother, "Remember what we used to say?". Unlike Dante, Vergil is willing to embrace his demonic heritage, and seeks to emulate his father's power and cold persona. While Dante seeks to protect humanity from the demons, Vergil wants more demonic power, regardless of the consequences to those around him. Despite his normal personality of cold dismissal, he does cherish two things: the Devil-blade Yamato, a dark O-Katana left to him as a keepsake by his father and his own half of the Perfect Amulet, a keepsake from his mother. In Devil May Cry 3, Vergil seems to reveal some of his feelings by claiming to Dante: "Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself.". This may be a reference to their mother's death. It may also imply that Vergil seeks power as compensation for failing to protect her. His failure may also have made him forsake close human relationships. As Nelo Angelo, Vergil lacks speech (Though in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition in his Nelo Angelo costume, one of his taunts has him say "Come on" in a dark and menacing voice). He is also pained when forced to remember Dante and their family. An example would be when he glimpses Dante's half of the Perfect Amulet, seemingly indicating that he is possessed by Mundus to some degree. Powers & Abilities Like Dante, Vergil possesses the strength, speed, movement, durability, endurance, and healing factor inherent in all demons and/or half-demons, but like his younger brother, to a greater degree. He can invoke his Devil Trigger with either Yamato or Beowulf. Due to his greater knowledge and experience with his powers, he is able to use a more advanced teleport than Dante. As he does not consider firearms as true weapons, he manifests Summoned Swords to use as long-range weapons. After being corrupted by Mundus, Vergil, now known as Nelo Angelo, receives new enhancements to his powers, though his techniques seemingly lose variety. When he jumps during his Yamato DT, wings sprout out. However, he cannot glide or fly with them. As for melee, Vergil utilizes a real-life sword style with the Yamato known as Iaido, which involves attacks with both the sword and scabbard. As of DMC3 still, Vergil is shown to be the most competent with wielding Yamato, striking so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been slain until he sheathes his weapon. His swordsmanship is noted to exceed that of Dante's and could therefore be considered the most skilled swordsman in the entire series with the possible exception of his father, Sparda. Gameplay In Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, players may play on a separate file as Vergil. Vergil's scenario has a new prologue, but all other cutscenes were removed. Also, while the Vergil boss fights are still fought, the boss wears red instead of blue to give the impression that Dante is being fought. The boss is sometimes named "Vante" by the fans to resolve the confusion. Vergil possesses his Devil Trigger and all three of his Devil Arms (Yamato, Beowulf, and Force Edge) from the beginning of his scenario. His signature Dark Slayer Style behaves somewhat like a downgraded Trickster Style, allowing to quickly move on the battlefield and ambush enemies. It must also be leveled in order to allow purchase of higher level actions for Vergil's weapons. Vergil also cannot obtain as many actions per weapon as Dante can, and uses his Summoned Swords instead of firearms. Vergil's Yamato is a slower weapon than Dante's Rebellion, but has greater power and range. Yamato can be compared to Agni & Rudra in its role, although it has completely different moveset. Vergil's Beowulf cannot charge attacks like Dante's, but overall is more powerful. Vergil can also use Yamato and Force Edge together, and his actions with the pair of swords resembles Dante with the Rebellion. Finally, while firing his Summoned Swords cannot propel Vergil like Ebony & Ivory can propel Dante, they can still juggle enemies, can be used without interrupting other actions, and can be used both to guard himself or to surround the enemy. Instead of Dante's "Legendary Dark Knight Dante" and "Super Legendary Dark Knight Dante" costumes which allow him to assume Sparda Devil Trigger, Vergil possesses the "Corrupt Vergil" and "Super Corrupt Vergil" costumes which allow him to assume his Nelo Angelo Devil Trigger. While in human form in either incarnation, his appearance reminisce of Dante's "Legendary Dark Knight Dante" look, except without the monocle, and has evil red eyes, a pale complexion, a darker purple coat with yellow borders, and highly noticeable dark veins in his face. As Nelo Angelo, Vergil becomes noticeably stronger than Dante would in his Devil Trigger and his entire moveset changes to that of that one he possessed in the first game. His armor and zweihander serve as his weapons and both inflict dark elemental damage. He attacks with slow but strong sword slashes, punches and kicks that generate an azure-colored flame. He can also charge up to fire explosive azure blasts of energy with either weapon. Nelo Angelo still retains his Air Trick, but comes in the form of vanishing in a blaze of azure flame instead of a blur. While the powerful armor gives him higher resistance to flinching, he is noticeably slower than his original devil form. Biography Before Devil May Cry 3 Manga Sometime before their eighth birthday, Eva gave Dante and Vergil each a half of the Perfect Amulet. Around the same time, Sparda died, and Eva and the twins were left alone. Some point after Sparda's death, when the twin's turned eight, Vergil, Dante and their mother were attacked by revenge-seeking demons, who hoped to harm Sparda's loved ones in his death. Eva was killed, while the brothers survived. However, the twins were separated, and Dante believed Vergil to have died. ''Devil May Cry 3 Manga At least one year before the events of Devil May Cry 3, Arkham finds Vergil searching for a book in his library, and tells him about the legend of the Temen-ni-gru. Vergil endorses Arkham's plan to raise the Temen-ni-gru. Arkham reveals that they must undo a number of "seals" as the first step. These seals are, in fact, fallen angels representing the seven deadly sins, and they must be given their names in order for the seals to be undone. While Arkham searches for the location of each seal, Vergil resides in his mansion, along with Alice. However, he wanders through the town at one point, and is confused with Dante by Enzo Ferino. The revelation that Dante lives within the city seems to excite Vergil. As Dante finishes his job to "rescue" Alice, Vergil enters the mansion and questions White Rabbit about the amulet's power. As Dante and Vergil leave the mansion, they unknowingly cross paths, and Dante is startled after realizing who he passed. ''Devil May Cry 3'' Arkham helps Vergil to break the first seven seals Sparda cast upon the Temen-ni-gru, and then directs him to the Forbidden Land at the base of the tower. Vergil is later seen alongside Arkham at the top of the emerging tower. When the Hell Vanguard they sent to kill Dante returns, having failed its task, Vergil immediately dispatches it. Vergil waits at the top of the tower for Dante, and at one point dispatches Arkham to eliminate Lady. When Dante reaches the peak of the tower, the two banter and then ferociously battle. Vergil emerges victorious, and takes Dante's half of the Perfect Amulet as his prize. Though Dante's Devil Trigger begins to manifest and Vergil prepares to fight him again, Arkham urges him to ignore Dante because "they already have all they need". The two then jump off the tower to reenter the Forbidden Land. As Vergil and Arkham approach the final door to the Lair of Judgement, Vergil reveals his knowledge of Arkham's betrayal, and deals him a mortal blow. He then enters the chamber and commences the ritual to open the gate to the demonic world. During this ritual, he is momentarily interrupted by a blinded Beowulf, who has mistaken him for Dante. However, Vergil quickly vivisects the devil, and takes his soul as a Devil Arm. While Dante was hurrying up to the final seal, Vergil had no luck on unlocking the seal, and was later interrupted by Dante. The twins engaged another fight which was interrupted by Lady causing the battle to end in a tie. Both demonic brothers are equally wounded, and Jester makes his appearance by announcing that everybody has served their role nicely. Jester later turned back and forth between Arkham and Jester, explaining why Vergil's ritual was incomplete, and why Vergil had failed against Dante and Lady. Arkham completes the ritual, and then plays with the three warriors while waiting for the tower to activate. Once it does, he knocks them off the ascending platform, wherein Vergil falls into an abyss. Later, after Dante enters the Netherworld, Vergil is seen passing through the Divine Library, with Lady still huddled up, wounded and in grief, after her battle with Dante. She hears his footsteps and looks up to see who it was, but by that time, he had already gone through the door that Dante took. Vergil later interrupts Dante's fight with the ascended Arkham, and the twins finish Arkham off together. However, Vergil has not given up his goal of obtaining the Force Edge, and the twins are again forced to fight. Though Dante is able to defeat Vergil, he cannot convince him to return to the Human World. Vergil lets himself fall even deeper into the Netherworld. In the epilogue, Vergil is seen in the Room of Fallen Ones, while three glowing orbs approach. Vergil recognizes the approaching devil, and prepares to defeat him, remarking "If my father did it, I should be able to do it too." However, in his weakened state he is defeated and corrupted into becoming Nelo Angelo, a new Devil Trigger for Vergil under the control of Mundus. ''Devil May Cry'' Nelo Angelo later reappears in Devil May Cry as a recurring boss. ''Devil May Cry 4'' Vergil also makes a non-physical reappearance in Devil May Cry 4. While he is not mentioned by name, Dante refers to the Yamato as "his brother's". Finally, the Bianco Angelo enemies are created from the fragments of the "Dark Angel". Background His name comes from Publius Vergilius Maro, who was a classical Roman poet. Dante Alighieri made Virgil his guide to Hell and Purgatory in his Divine Comedy. Trivia * Vergil's motion capture and voice actor, Daniel Southworth, previously played a role as the Quantum Ranger/Eric in Power Rangers Time Force.Internet Movie Database The character in question shared many similar traits to Vergil, primarily his lust for power and his need to gain it, even at the cost of his fellow Rangers, primarily the main character, Wesley, the Red Ranger of that series. **He was also the motion capture actor for Credo in Devil May Cry 4. *Vergil is the first boss character in the series to gain a playable role. **In reverse, Dante becomes a boss character in Devil May Cry 4. **In addition, Vergil is the most recurring boss character in the series, making a total of six appearances for a boss battle. *The only gun Vergil has ever fired was the Ebony, during the battle against Arkham in Devil May Cry 3. **The fact that he never used a gun in battles is because he thinks that guns are not for battles but makes an exception in the Arkham battle saying'' "I'll try it your way for once.". *Vergil also uses Dante´s devil arm "Rebellion" during the battle against Arkham in ''Devil May Cry 3. *Vergil's attire is a costume for Stylish Alastor in Viewtiful Joe Red Hot Rumble for the PSP *The character Lorenzo from the survival horror video game, Haunting Ground, is fairly similar to Vergil. Like Vergil, he is a relative of the protagonist who is obsessed with obtaining an element of power that his relative possesses (the Sparda and Perfect Amulet for Vergil, and the Azoth for Lorenzo), and even tries to kill his relative to acquire it. Furthermore, they both have the same hairstyle (Lorenzo on hard mode), and both games were made by Capcom. *It is possible that Vergil has traveled around the world due to his knowlege and mastery of several different kinds of swords including a Zweihänder (The large sword he uses in Nelo Angelo form), a Claymore (The Force Edge) a "Bastard" sword (Rebellion), and his signature Katana (Yamato). *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Vergil is the fourth alternate color costume for the famous Capcom and Resident Evil villain, Albert Wesker. Also it has been leaked that Vergil will appear in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Gallery Vergil.JPG|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' References Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devils